


Lock Up Your Brother

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Bondage, Comedy, Daddy Kink, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you want to play and Dean Winchester just happens to be lying around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Up Your Brother

Dean Winchester had been sleeping heavily for most of the afternoon. His brother, Sam was becoming bored and restless.   
He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and studied his face. It was a little sweaty and there were creases from the pillows mapping over his cheek. Sam stroked his face gently then lightly danced his fingers over his shoulder and down his chest. He lifted the sheet a little and peered inside.

"Wow," Sam whispered. He bit his lip as Deans cock bobbed. 

"You know. People go to jail for that kinda behavior." Deans' voice was gravelly as his smirked at his brother through one eye.

Sam laughed. 

"How was your nap?" 

"I can't tell yet, still not awake." Dean lifted his hips, pulling the sheet from under him, his cock bouncing. "Hot in here." 

"God yeah." Sam was breathing a little heavy, his mouth expelling soft whimpers. 

"You okay little one?"

"Yeah. Dean. I want to put a collar on you and make you my bitch."

"Okay." Dean rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Jesus Sammy, what the hell you been doing while I was asleep?" 

"Thinking about stuff."

"Oh right. 'Stuff'." Dean laughed softly. 

"I got bored so I watched some porn, but all I could think about was you." Sam bit his lip. Dean noticed he did that a lot.

"You wanted Daddy." Dean growled and bucked his hips a smirk breaking out across his face. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't get too smug. You don't know what I have planned." Sam stood up and skipped out of Deans room.

"What if I say no?!" Dean yelled after him.

Sam reappeared around the door frame. 

"Oh, Daddy. So sweet. But, you won't be able to."

Dean shook his head as Sam disappeared on his mission. He laid back slowly. 

"Damn that little bitch!"

Dean woke with a jolt and immediately gripped his neck.

"What the fuck?” 

"It's okay. You went back to sleep."

Dean tugged at the leather collar that was now buckled around his throat. 

"I did ask."

"Jesus Sammy."

Deans' head jolted gently. There was a lead. 

"It's a little tight honey."

"Is it?" Sam looked at his brother blankly. 

"Okay. I get it." Dean looked down at his junk, he shook his head then looked up at the ceiling. "What have you done to my fucking dick?" 

"Bound it with Japanese bondage rope," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Of course you did. Where did you get it?"

"I found it in the dungeon."

"Have you noticed how weird our conversations are these days?"

Sam slapped Deans hard, bound cock. His brother groaned. 

"I just need to cuff you."

"Sure." Deans' voice was neutral as Sam pulled on the metal lead. "Am I at least allowed a drink?" 

Sam ignored his brother while on his knees behind him cuffing his hands together. He snaked his naked body around him then again pulled on the lead. 

"Get up." 

"Drink?" Dean wobbled at little as his stood, his hands occupied and unable to balance him out.

"In a second. But I want to show you something first." Sam lead his brother out of his room and the along the hallway to his. He kicked open the door then pushed Dean inside, he levered a foot into the back of his knees and made him kneel in front a tall full-length mirror. Dean groaned as his knees hit the hard floor. His hard, red cock bobbing and straining. 

His heart starting beating a little faster as he looked as his reflection.

"Fuck."

'Hot, aren't you, Daddy?"

Dean couldn't deny it. 

"God yeah." Dean licked his bottom lip as he studied his bound cock.   
"The hell didn't I wake up while you were doing this? Did you drug me? Is it tomorrow already?"

"Yeah," Sam replied simply. Dean frowned for a moment. He didn't care what the fuck was happening even less so as Sam pulled on the lead and posed behind his brother. 

Sam had artfully bound his brothers unrelenting dick in black satin rope. His balls had been separated and his cock restrained in a noose-like knot at the base of the shaft. 

"You're my bitch." Sam wound the chain lead around his hand a few times until shortening the length so he could tighten the collar. He leaned down and whispered into Deans' ear. "Say 'Daddy is your bitch'".

Dean choked a little, his neck straining against the collar. 

"Daddy is.. Y.. Your bitch. F. . Fuck" Dean swallowed as best he could against the collar. 

Sam loosened the slack on the chain, still holding tight and reached onto his bed. 

"Take a good look, Daddy." He teased a long length of black fabric over Deans' eyes then tied it tightly at the back of his head. "Be good or I'll get the ball gag."

"We have a ball gag?" Dean who was now blind, tied and bound looked up to where he thought Sam was. His hair was gripped and his head turned in the opposite direction. 

"Yeah. We do." Sams breathed over Deans' mouth. 

"Well ain't you full of surprises?" 

Dean felt the collar catch and drag against his skin as he sensed Sam move around him, his flaccid cock brushed over Deans' mouth, his own red and veined, imprisoned. 

"Daddy. Make it hard." Sam held his cock loosely in his hand. "Daddy, suck my dick." Sam gently positioned his brother so he could watch their dirty little game in the mirror. He again pulled up the slack of the chain then levered his cock into Deans' mouth. Sam fucked it and his brother had no power to say no.  
Sam tipped his brother's head slightly knowing how well his tight wet throat would take in Sams' huge dick. Dean gagged every time his chin hit Sams' shaven balls. 

"Control it. You can do better than that." Sam groaned as his cock deepened in his brothers throat. Dean swallowed against it, massaging the head, his chin dripping with spit. 

Sam watched himself in the mirror, his free arm flexing, his fingers in his hair, mouth open and panting as Dean, impaled on his gorgeous dick slowly rubbed the underside of the shaft with his tongue.   
Sam loved watching his reflection. He had always been a modest quiet boy, but the affair with his brother had brought out a new side of his personality. Dean was throwing him compliments constantly and every last one had gone straight to his pretty little head.   
He flexed his bicep, veins prominent and watched himself lick it seductively while his hips circled slowly. He glanced down at his brother, mouth full of beautiful cock then back at his own reflection.  
The chain lead slipped from his fingers making Dean wince as it hit his collarbone and the blindfold was slid from his eyes, all the while Sam gently fucked Deans' wet mouth.

“Look,” Sam whispered.

Dean turned his head the best he could. He was breathing heavily through his nose, grunting every so often to control his gag reflex. He side eyed the mirror and let out an uncharacteristic whimper.   
He took in everything. His mouth, barely containing his brothers absurd dick. His own still hard cock, weeping pre-cum. His vulnerable position. And Sam who looked like a God as usual. His back perfectly arched just above his ass which was round and pert.   
His hair was loose and a little wet around the neck. His torso was smooth, his arms strained and flexed. Dean rolled his eyes. The entire set up was ridiculous. He didn't ever recall in his life feeling so turned on. He felt as if every pleasure receptor on his body was on fire. 

Sam slid his dick from Dean's mouth. 

"You look like a cheap whore."

Deans' mouth was still open and wet. 

"I fucking feel like one," He said seriously. Sam knelt down in front of his brother, faces close, he flicked his tongue over Deans spent mouth. "I fucking love you, man." Dean was panting heavily, his body trembling both hot and cold. Sam didn't reply instead he wrapped his fingers around both of their cocks. 

"Your dick feels illegal like this." Sam gasped a little as he felt how hard and smooth Deans tightly restrained cock was. So much pre-cum which Sam massaged down the shaft. Dean sucked in air through his teeth. 

"I... I ain't gonna last long baby. Fuck."

Sam lost control, he leaned into Dean so urgently that he knocked him backward. His brother hit the bed with the center of his back. He shifted his cuffed hands, his fingers splayed on the floor to counter his balance. They were tangled together so awkwardly, but neither of them cared. 

Sam kissed his brother hungrily. Licking, sucking and biting. His fists almost angrily pumping. 

Dean muttered in between kisses, words of encouragement and compliments. 

"Daddy is so proud honey." "So beautiful." "I need to cum with you, baby."

And he did. Sam twisted his wrist with the last stroke, his brother emptying his load over his hand. Sam came a moment after, his mouth still eating his brothers. 

Deans' fingers gave away and he collapsed backward, Sam went with him. A chestnut brown mass of hair spread across his chest. His baby brother a spent mess sprawled over him.

They panted in sync. And then simultaneously began to laugh softly. Sams long arms, a little trembly slid underneath his brother. He held him so tightly Dean had to catch his breath. 

"I love you too Da.. " Sam paused for a moment." I love you too big brother. "

**Author's Note:**

> I like how I added a 'comedy' tag at the end...


End file.
